Sam Winchester in House of Wax!
by whovianpower
Summary: Ok, the title might be a bit misleading. He's not IN the movie, his doppelganger is. And when Sam and Dean decide to watch House of Wax, how will Sam react to finding out his doppelganger is in it? One-shot, written for laughs. Spoilers for 'Fallen Idol' and 'House of Wax' (obviously). Rated K for mentions of gory event in 'House o Wax'.


_**So, I was watching Supernatural, and I just finished the episode 'Fallen Idols'. Dean said he's never seen 'House of Wax'. Heh heh.  
This was just begging to be written.  
Spoilers for 'Fallen Idols' and 'House of Wax'  
**_

* * *

The Impala sped off though the street, the town of Canton, Ohio in its rear view mirror. Dean pressed the gas petal harder and the Impala's speed increased, practically tearing through the cement of the road. They had only been on the road for a few minutes, and Dean was already singing along (horribly off key) to a loud rock song.  
"_Carry on my wayward son!"_ Dean shouted. "_There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no m-"  
__"_I've never seen it," Sam said out of the blue. Dean glanced at him.  
"What did you say?" he shouted over the music.  
"I said, I've never seen-"  
"Hold on," Dean broke in, reaching for the dial. He turned the music down, and suddenly, Sam could hear himself think. "What did you say?" Dean asked again.  
"I said, I've never seen it," Sam repeated. Dean kept glancing back at Sam as he drove.  
"Seen what?" he asked.  
"House of Wax," Sam said. "I've never seen House of Wax." He glanced at Dean. "Back when you were fighting Leshii, you said you've never seen House of Wax."  
"Well, I haven't," Dean replied.  
After a moment, Sam said, "I kinda want to."  
"House of Wax?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Dude, it's a horror movie."  
Sam shrugged. "So?"  
"So," Dean said. "Every day of our lives is a horror movie. Why would you want to watch one?"  
"Because all my friends said it was great when it came out," he replied. "I never got around to watching it."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. We can pick up the movie from a store when we find a motel."  
"Sounds good," Sam replied.  
"Now if you'll shut up," Dean said, twisting the dial around. The song grew louder and Dean started singing along again. "_Carry on my wayward son..."_

* * *

A few hours later, Sam walked though the door of their motel room, House of Wax in hand.  
"I've got it," he said, waving the DVD case in the air. Dean nodded, standing up off his bed.  
"Wanna put it in your lap top?" Dean asked, nodding his head in the direction of Sam's bag. Sam nodded, and slipped his laptop out of his back pack. He set it on the table and flipped it open. He slid the DVD into the side of the computer.  
"Ready?" Sam asked. Dean's laughter was his response. "What?" Sam asked.  
"Dude," Dean said. "Paris Hilton is in this." He handed Sam the case, and Sam read Paris' name off the back of the box. He chuckled slightly.  
"Ironic," he said. "Last thing we wanna see; Paris Hilton." He glanced at Dean. "I still wanna watch it though."  
"Yeah, me too," Dean said as House of Wax loaded on Sam's lap top. "Play it."

* * *

The movie began. After a scene or two, the six main characters appeared. Paris, playing a girl called Paige was the first one they recognized. They didn't expect to recognize anyone else until-  
"Wait a minute," Dean said, pressing the space bar on the lap top to pause the movie. He pointed to a character called Wade. "That guy looks like you, Sam!" Sam peered closer at the man, his mouth falling open.  
"He does look like me," Sam exclaimed. He un paused the movie, then paused it again when the screen changed to a close up shot of Wade. "Oh my g-d."  
"Sam, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that guy is you," Dean said. He reached for the box.  
"Who's the actor?" Sam asked.  
"Jared Padalecki," Dean answered. "Look him up." Sam x-ed out of the movie and pulled up internet explorer. He went onto IMDb and looked up Jared Padalecki.  
"He was born in Texas."  
"Texas? That isn't that far from Kansas."  
"I know. He's been in a few things," Sam said. "Flight of the Phoenix, New York Minute, Cheaper by the Dozen-"  
"Wait, I've seen that," Dean said. "I would have noticed."  
"No, you wouldn't," Sam contradicted. "He was uncredited, so he had a very small role." He suddenly laughed.  
"What is it?" Dean asked.  
"Dude, on Gilmore Girls, he played a character called Dean, and in Silent Witness, he played a guy called Sam."  
Dean stared at him. "Are you serious?"  
"Yep." Sam went to his bio. "Whoa, he's less than a year older than I am."  
"So, your doppelganger is almost the same age as you?" Sam nodded.  
"There's nothing here, Dean," Sam said. "No deaths, no nothing. He's just a regular guy."  
"Now I really wanna watch the rest of that movie," Dean said. "I wanna see what happens to you."  
"As you wish." Sam started the movie back up again.

* * *

Sam's mouth hung open in disgust as they watched Vincent embalm Sam's doppelganger in wax. Then a little while later, Sam and Dean gasped as Dalton walked into the House of Wax, and saw Wade standing in place, covered in a wax cage that didn't allow him to move. In an attempt to free Wade, Dalton gripped some of the wax on his cheek and tried to peel it off. All the skin went with it.  
Sam nearly threw up as he watched himself die.  
"Dude, can we turn this off?" Sam asked as Dalton screamed on the screen. Dean, who had been bending over for the past hour to watch this, shook his head.  
"I'm not going to bed with this cramp without finishing the movie," Dean said.  
"Well I am," Sam said, pressing a button on his lap top. The movie came out of it, and before Dean could do anything, Sam had hurried to the window and chucked the DVD out of it. Dean stumbled towards him, the cramp in his back slowing him down. He stuck his head out over the window sill. After a few moments, he located the DVD-which was lying on the cement, miraculously in one piece.  
"I'm gonna go get it!" Dean called into the motel room. He glanced back in time to see a truck pass over the DVD. When it disappeared, the DVD was in pieces. Dean's face fell. "Never mind," he murmured.  
He went back into the motel room and plopped on his bed. He glanced at Sam, who was chucking the House of Wax case into the trash next to the bed.  
"Jared Padalecki seriously looks like you," Dean said. "If our life was a TV show, he could play you." He chuckled. "If this life wasn't real, I would totally watch that show."

* * *

**_Like I said, this story was just begging to be written. But if you guys think this should be classified as a crossover, please let me know. I don't know for sure.  
I live for reviews!  
_**


End file.
